Dark Absolution
by Heretical Madness
Summary: Sent away as a child, all she has ever known is loathing and ridicule for being different. After a terrifying encounter with a 'man' claiming to be her beloved childhood companion, can she learn to accept herself and her destiny as his lifemate?
1. Prologue

Dark Absolution: Prologue

The young girl found herself once again curled up on the back steps of her house all alone. She shivered involuntarily as her breath puffed out of her small body in soft, white clouds. The cold, night air nipped at her through her pink, unicorn pajamas, causing her teeth to chatter slightly and chilling the salty tears that ran down her too pale face. As on most nights like this, her only comfort from the raised voices that carried from inside the kitchen was the well-worn, well-loved teddy bear she desperately clutched to her chest.

"I want her out of this house, Jacob! I don't want her around my children! There's something wrong with her! She has evil in her!"

The girl sniffled and squeezed her bear tighter. Every angry, hate-filled word seemed to go right through her and pierce her heart. They lodged there, festering, reminding her that she was different, that she wasn't welcome. She no longer belonged here. Her piece no longer fit into the puzzle. She had become an outsider in the space of a heartbeat. All she had left were the memories of what life had been like before everything had changed and her fuzzy, stuffed companion to get her through the lonesome solitude her childhood had become.

"Marla, please..." The man in the kitchen gave an exasperated sigh. "She's just an eight-year old, little girl. She isn't evil. There's nothing wrong with her. She's…different. She has a very active imagination, that's all. If it bothers you that much I'll talk to her..."

"No!" The woman could be heard slamming both of her hands down on the kitchen counter. The sound echoed hollowly through the room. "I don't want you to talk to her! I want her gone! I'll not have her, her...ungodliness around our children!"

"Ungodliness?" The man, Jacob, snorted. "Will you listen to yourself, Marla? She's just a child for heaven's sake! This is completely insane..."

It seemed that these arguments between her father and step-mother were becoming more and more frequent. It pained the girl to know that, more often than not, she was the sole cause of their disagreements. Even at her young age, she could clearly see the toll it was having on her father. Where he was once loving and attentive towards her, he was now distant and detached. His face, once full of youthful vigor, was now tight and drawn. There was a tension in his posture that never seemed to leave when she was around. His exuberance and lust for life seemed dampened by both Marla's constant demands and his uncertainly about what to do with his eldest child. The past three years had definitely taken their toll on the man.

Three years…it didn't seem that long in the big scheme of things but three years was forever in the life of a little girl. It had been forever since her mother had gone to Heaven to live with the angels. It had been forever since Marla had descended upon their home and wormed her way into her father's life. It had been forever since she had felt the warmth and security a real, loving family was supposed to provide. Instead, she lived these three years in a sort of perpetual limbo, unsure if what little bit of comfort she had been afforded would be suddenly snatched from her as her mother had been.

The girl sighed sadly into the bear's soft, plush fur as the argument inside continued. She hadn't meant to make Marla angry. She never meant to make Marla angry. She couldn't help what happened. Sometimes it all just got to be too much for her to handle. Sometimes the voices in her head got so loud, so insistent, that she couldn't ignore them any longer like her father told her to. Since Marla had come into their lives, her father had told her time and again that she was supposed to keep those sorts of things to herself. She wasn't supposed to share the things she could see and hear, especially around Marla. Father didn't understand her, not like her mother had. Her mother had known she was much, much too small to hold such big things inside. Her mother had known that it hurt sometimes and that the best thing to do was to let it out.

"No, Jacob." The girl could clearly see Marla in her mind's eye, fingering the crucifix that always hung around her neck. "What's insane is that you can't see what's right in front of your face! This goes against God! You plainly see what she is, what she does, and yet you still continue to endanger your wife and children to harbor that abomination!"

"What abomination?" Jacob grit his teeth together. "She's my daughter!"

"And I'm your wife!" The woman's voice dropped as if issuing a challenge. "If that means anything to you at all you'll listen to me now because I'm not saying this again. This is the last time. I will not...WILL NOT...allow this to continue. Not in my house."

"Marla, she's just a child. She's a baby. She doesn't know any better. She can't help it." The man's voice took on a pleading tone. "She doesn't know what she's doing. Please, Marla, don't make me do this. Don't make me choose..."

"Listen to me good, Jacob." The woman ignored her husband's pain as she continued. "I will not live like this. I cannot, I will not, allow our children to be influenced by whatever darkness it is that lives inside of her. I'll not have her warping their minds with her blasphemy and tales of fantasy and perversion. I'll leave, Jacob. I'll take the boys and I'll go. Do you understand me?"

"Marla..." There was the sound of one of the kitchen barstools being pulled out and a great weight collapsing on top of it. The girl could envision her father running his fingers through his sandy hair in the worried manner that he had. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want that monster gone."

Fat, salty tears rolled down the girl's face as the words sank in. Her real mother had never thought her a monster. On the contrary, her mother had told her that she possessed a unique gift. It was a gift, she had told her, a wonderful gift to be able to look inside someone and see their inner most workings, to feel their thoughts, to hear the voice of their subconscious and be able to divine what the future held for them. It was a gift that needed to be wielded with caution, her mother had insisted, but a gift nevertheless.

Of course, Marla didn't see it that way. She saw only a threat to her strong religious convictions, a threat to the very souls of her children. In Marla's eyes, she was a devil, an abomination that needed to be banished for the sanity and greater good of the family. The Holy and the Profane could not coexist, Marla would often insist as she quoted scripture to her father. It wasn't possible. God wouldn't allow it. There was nothing special about her as her real mother had insisted. She was abnormal, an aberration, a crime against God.

The child allowed a heart-wrenching sob to escape from her small body. She didn't need the cacophony of voices in her head to tell her what was going to happen next. Marla would get her way. Marla always got her way. If her father had to choose, she knew he'd choose them over her. Not that she could blame him. She knew he father didn't understand her and that it frightened him. He didn't know how to handle her, how to talk to her. As it was, she was simply a burden to her father, an obstacle in the path to happiness and she knew it.

'_You?_ _A burden? Never. The only happiness that matters is your own. Now, tell me what it is that has you so upset so that I may remedy it.'_

A soothing presence filled the girl's entire being and the other voices raging inside her head quieted to make room for a new presence. She suddenly felt as if she had been wrapped up securely in a pair of powerful, comforting arms. The child's breathing hitched and she pulled back slightly to look at the teddy bear she held in a death grip. "B-buttons?"

_'Yes, love...' _The bear seemed to sigh ever so slightly._ 'Buttons.' _

"Buttons..." A sob wracked the girl's tiny frame and she buried her face in the teddy's soft fur.

_'Please, stop crying, little one. It hurts me when you cry...'_

The child sniffled as she tried to get control of herself. She pulled back to look into the glittering black buttons that made the bear's eyes and thus earned him his name. "I'm s-sorry."

_'No, sweetheart, don't be sorry. Never be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.'_

She hiccupped and cuddled the teddy close again. The deep, accented voice that filled her mind calmed her and distracted her from outside worries. Nothing else mattered at the moment, just Buttons. "I missed you talking to me. It's lonely here when you go away."

The bear seemed to hug her back. '_You can have no idea how much I've missed you. I dislike being away from you, as well. That is something we will need to take care of soon. Now, tell me what has happened to put you in such bad spirits.'_

The young girl frowned. "Daddy and Marla are fighting."

The bear's eyes seemed to glow with understanding. _'I am sorry, little one. Adults, unfortunately, do not always get along...'_

The girl shook her head as her eyes welled back up with tears. "It's all my fault. They're fighting about me. Marla wants to send me away. She said she'd take my brothers and leave if he doesn't do something about me. Daddy loves them. He won't let them leave if he can help it. He knows Marla's right even if he won't say it. There's something wrong with me."

The bear seemed to stiffen in anger. _'Who has told you such lies? There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, love. Never believe you are anything less than perfect. If I could, I would take you away from those who have filled your head with such nonsense. I can do nothing but protect what rightly belongs to me but you are young, sivamet, so very young..." _

The girl straightened defiantly, throwing back her small shoulders and tipping up her chin. "I'll be nine next month."

The bear chuckled inside the girl's head, the tension relaxing ever so slightly. _'As I am all too painfully aware. You'll be a woman before you even realize it.' _The bear sighed._ 'I pray for that day to come swiftly.'_

The young girl caught the slightest bit of sadness in the voice as it spoke. The bear projected a sense of urgency and she worried for her stuffed friend. "Buttons?"

_'Yes, precious?'_

She swallowed thickly as fresh tears gathered in her eyes. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

_'Nothing you need to worry about, love. It's just the grumblings of an old bear.' _The teddy seemed to smile up at her once again._ 'When you've waited so long for someone as important as I have, a few more years are merely the blink of an eye. We shall have all the time in the world to know one another as we should.' _

The girl cocked her head to one side. "But, we already know each other..."

_'As well as we can under the present circumstances.' _The bear seemed to reach out to her, soothing her concern. '_Worry not for me, little one. I have much to live for. We shall talk of these things when you are older.'_

The girl smiled through her tears at the warm feeling of affection that was projected into her head to drown out the feelings of despair. "You always say that."

_'And you would do best to learn to listen when I speak.'_

"Silly bear," The girl hugged the teddy back to her chest. "I do listen."

"Amanda?"

Startled, the young girl spun around where she sat to see her weary-looking father gazing down at her with a concerned expression on his scruffy face. She had been too caught up in her conversation with Buttons to even register the sound of the back porch door opening and closing. The uneasy look in the man's eye told her that he had been standing there for quite a while and had most likely overheard her jabbering to her beloved toy. It was yet another reason for him to be concerned. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Daddy?"

"I'm so sorry, baby." Jacob cast a disdainful look at the bear his daughter held protectively. "This needs to stop. It's going to stop. It's going to stop right now."

To be continued...

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Think it's worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Absolution: Chapter One

_"No, daddy!" Amanda struggled against her father as he wrestled the teddy bear out of her grasp. "Please, no!" _

_"We can't do this anymore, princess." Jacob succeeded in ripping the toy from his daughter's arms and stood. He frowned down at the bear and sighed. "Marla's right, honey, this isn't normal. It isn't…it isn't healthy…" _

_"Daddy…" Sobs wracked the girl's small frame as she desperately tried to reach for her stuffed friend, the only friend she had, the only one who truly understood and accepted her. "Please give him back, daddy! Please…" _

_"I'm sorry, baby." Jacob shook his head and turned to go back into the house with Buttons tucked securely under one arm. "I'm so sorry. I just can't. Not anymore." _

_"Daddy!" Amanda ran after him, hot on his heels. "I won't do it again! I'll stop! I promise! I'll be good, daddy! Please!" _

_Jacob strode purposefully through the kitchen and into the living room, stopping before the roaring fireplace to stare into the dancing flames. "I honestly don't know what else to do with you, Amanda. I've done everything I know to do and this just isn't working. We can't go on like this. This is tearing this family apart and Marla and I have discussed it and we both think it's best if you went away for a little while. We've decided to send you to Saint Benedict's. They'll be able to...to fix you. You need help, honey..." _

_"She needs prayer." Marla swept into the room and moved to stand next to her husband. Her long, boney fingers danced along the chain that supported the crucifix strung around her neck as she looked disgustedly down on the small, trembling child before her. "She needs to get down on her knees and ask God to absolve her of her sins and take away the evil in her. That's what she needs to do." _

_"Marla…" Jacob turned on his wife. "That's enough." _

_"Jacob…" _

_"No!" Jacob's teeth ground together. "I've heard enough from you. You've had your say in this and I've made my decision. You've gotten what you wanted, so just stop." He turned back to face his child and held up the teddy in one hand. "Do you see this, Amanda?" _

_Amanda trembled uncontrollably and her eyes widened in fear for her beloved toy. She could see the intent in her father's eyes. "Daddy, no..." _

_Jacob shook his head. "Amanda, stop. You're going to stop with this craziness right now, you hear me? Whatever it is you have going on in your head, it stops tonight. Do you understand? I don't want to see it. I don't want to hear it. And this..." Jacob shook the bear roughly. "This has to go." _

_"No!" Amanda watched in abject horror as her father turned and tossed the teddy bear into the fireplace where the flames greedily enveloped it. Despair hit her hard as she watched the toy burn to ash. The tears came hard and fast and hot. Buttons was the only thing that really mattered to her, the only thing she possessed of any value whatsoever. Without him, she had nothing. _

_'Shh, csitri...it's alright, don't cry. I'm still right here.' The words, meant to console, filled the girl's head. The rich voice, although carefully controlled held a hint of helplessness. 'Calm down, little one, I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still with you. I'll always be with you. We'll always be together...' _

_Everything suddenly seemed so loud. Her friend's comforting words were lost amongst her own tormented screams and the crackle of the flames as they consumed her most prized possession. The voices in her head roared in mutual outrage. It hurt her to watch. It hurt her to think. The voices inside her head gained in volume until it was hard to tell one from another, to distinguish that which raged inside of her from the raised voices of her father and step-mother hovering over her. _

_She sank to the floor. Her short life had been one of pain and loss. She had lost her mother to a tragic accident. Then, Marla had come along and she had lost what was left of her father as well. Now, she didn't even have Buttons to comfort her, to keep her safe, to love and accept her where others could not. She was alone, completely and utterly alone. She pulled her knees to her chest, rocking slowly back and forth in a vain attempt to comfort herself. _

_"Look at her, Jacob!" Marla's shrill, nasally voice cut through her like a knife. "She's sick! Sick!" _

_The grief became too much for her fragile, eight-year old mind to handle. She clamped her hands over her ears willing the voices to cease with every ounce of strength that she had. She wanted it all to stop. She didn't want any of this. She wanted it all to go away. "No, no, no..."_

_'Amanda, listen to me, sweetheart. Listen to my voice. Everything is going to be fine. I need you to listen to me. Don't shut me out.' Something akin to panic seemed to fill the voice the girl had attributed to her stuffed companion. 'I'll come to you. Everything is going to be alright. Amanda? Answer me, love...' _

_Tears streaked the girl's face. It hurt. It hurt in her head and in her heart. It needed to stop. She couldn't go on like this. It was tearing her apart from the inside out. It was too much to deal with, too much to assimilate. In her desperation, she closed mind to everything. Buttons, the voices, the pictures that floated in her mind's eye...everything seemed to fade away to black leaving behind a silent, black void. _

_'Amanda? Amanda!' _

XXXXXXXXXX

Amanda jerked awake with a start. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably. Her heart pounded painfully hard within her chest. She lifted one shaking hand to her face and swiped at the moisture there. She was not all that surprised to find that she had been crying in her sleep again. It was becoming something of a bad habit of hers. She let the hand fall limply back down at her side as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She could almost still hear the pleading voice from her dream in her head, begging for her not to tune them out.

That voice, a remnant of a childhood she'd just as soon forget, had haunted her for her entire life. The voice, deep and masculine yet filled with a soft tenderness when it addressed her, had meant many things to her over the years. As a very young child it had represented friendship and security. So long as the voice spoke to her she had known that she was safe and loved. As she had grown the voice had become an anchor in the storm that was her life, tethering her to the world and ensuring she wouldn't float away in a sea of despair when her mother had passed away. Later, it would become symbolic of everything that was wrong with her, a manifestation of her sickness. Now, it was simply a demon she wished she could exorcise and forget about. Her mind, however, refused to let it go, dredging up painful memories and replaying them every night in her dreams.

Unsteadily, she rose from her bed and stumbled her way blindly through the dark to her small bathroom. Flipping on the dull, overhead light, she took a moment to let her eyes adjust before turning on the tap and splashing cold water on her face. When she raised her head, she almost didn't recognize the young woman staring back at her from the other side of the mirror.

She brushed her tangled, brown hair out of her face and leaned forward to get a closer look at the stranger in the mirror. Tormented by her dreams as of late and an all-consuming sense of hopelessness she didn't quite understand, the lack of a decent night's sleep was etched all over her face. It seemed lately that not a night went by that she didn't wake to find herself tearful and drenched in a cold sweat. Her pale, white skin seemed almost translucent under the unflattering light and dark shadows hung beneath her blood-shot eyes. She frowned at her reflection. "God, what's wrong with me?"

For the past two months the dreams, memories really, of that night 12 years ago had been especially hard for her to deal with. That one night had forever altered the course of her life. It had been the catalyst that had landed her in Saint Benedict's Reformatory for Troubled Youth, a dark, intimidating place nestled in the middle of nowhere that was ran by an order of cruel, sadistic nuns who, according to Marla's claim, would be able to "beat the wickedness out of her".

Indeed, it hadn't taken Amanda long to realize that in order to survive in such a place, she would have learn to control both her mouth and her mind. While Marla hadn't approved of using her '_cursed abilities' _and often got quite angry when she let something accidentally slip, the Sisters were positively brutal when it came to curing her of what they perceived to be an ungodly taint. There was zero tolerance for anything considered to be 'Not of God' and, unfortunately for Amanda, she had been branded with that label and was dealt with as such. Spare the rod; spoil the child had been the motto at Saint Benedict's. Beatings meant to instill discipline and utilized as a form of punishment for imagined infractions against The All Mighty, were a common occurrence. Aside from physical discipline, the ridicule and isolation from everything she was familiar with had been almost more than she had been capable of dealing with alone.

What had hurt her most was that her own father, the man who should have loved and sheltered her regardless, had thrown her out to fend for herself as if she had meant nothing to him. Her step-mother, who hadn't cared much for her anyway as she was the one thing that had stood between her and her perfect, God-fearing family, had been more than overjoyed to have her out of her life and away from her 'normal' children. Locked away in Saint Benedict's, she had quickly become an afterthought as far as her family was concerned. She had been out of sight and out of mind. She hadn't even had Buttons, a gift from her mother, to comfort her in the times when she could have really used a friend.

For a time, she had been almost positive that the grief and heartache would overwhelm and consume her. To be honest, it had been a great relief to close off her mind, to block out everything, to forget. That way, she didn't have to think. She didn't have to feel. She simply had to exist. It was a defense mechanism that had served her well over the years by both protecting her psyche and convincing those around her that she had gotten over whatever insanity she had been unfortunate enough to be afflicted with.

Amanda, no longer able to stand looking at the stranger in the mirror, sighed and flipped the bathroom light off plunging the room back into darkness. She carefully made her way back toward her bed. The heavy feeling of dread still clung to her as she sank back down against the pillows. It was the same uneasiness that always seemed to follow her dreams but tonight the sense of impending doom was almost suffocating, coupled as it was with a strange sense of urgency and restlessness.

She glanced at her bedside clock. The blinking, neon numbers flashed 2 AM. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep now, not when she felt like she had the entire weight of the world pressing down on her and threatening to crush her. She had to do something, anything. She knew she couldn't just lie passively in her bed staring at the ceiling. She truly would go insane. So, as she had for the last few sleepless nights, she decided that a quick trip to the all-night diner around the corner from her apartment building was in order. Perhaps, she mused, she wouldn't feel so completely empty inside after a decent cup of coffee and a slice of hot apple pie.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Dark Absolution: Chapter 2

Another night and he found himself roaming directionless through yet another city. He found it interesting that, while his location changed, the scenery remained nearly the same everywhere he went. Dilapidated buildings towered above him. Garbage, overflowing from alleyways, lay at his feet. The scent of decay filled his nostrils. Women, dressed to show off their wares, approached him eagerly, promising a night of passion for a small fee as their pimps looked on. One hard look from him had them scurrying back into the shadows as if they had glimpsed the devil, himself. Perhaps they had, he mused as he continued on.

He often wondered why he chose to frequent such places. As most of his people, he had been able to amass a significant fortune during his considerably long life which would have allowed him to live most comfortably wherever he decided to settle. He could have gone home to the Carpathian Mountains and been amongst those of his own kind. He could have been anywhere in the world but he saw no point in it anymore, not without her. Instead, he slowly drifted from city to city, using the rundown slums as his hunting grounds and then moving on. It was a fitting environment for one such as himself, he supposed, as he believed himself to be as beyond repair as the crumbling buildings and lost souls around him.

The need to hunt was the only reason he had ventured out tonight. He had been neglecting himself; a dangerous thing for one in his position, and need to feed was stronger than he could ever remember it being. In the back of his mind, he wondered if tonight would be the night his precarious self-control would finally fail him and send him passed the point of no return. He wondered why he even bothered with trying to restrain himself anymore. As far as he was concerned, he had nothing left to keep him hanging on to his bleak existence. Hope had deserted him some time ago. Not even duty and honor seemed to be enough anymore. He was merely going through the motions.

Had the man any shred of emotion left, he probably would have been disturbed by these thoughts and the intensity of his primal urges to just let it all go. The man was indifferent, however, controlled by the monster he was becoming. He had long since passed the time he had been able to feel anything at all. Even his memories of emotion seemed far away and unreal to him now. His entire existence consisted of nothing more than a dull, gray, monotone world where the only thing that mattered anymore was sating his never-ending hunger. He doubted that he would even be able to greet the dawn at this point. Even if he wanted to, he knew he was too far gone for that. He was well aware that he was on his way to becoming the very thing he had sworn to fight against his entire life.

He had come to the conclusion quite some time ago that it was his own fault, really. He had been given his chance, a chance many of his people never received, and had let it slip right through his fingers. For that one brief period in his long, long life, he had felt truly at peace with himself. He had felt hope when he thought about the future. He had seen the world as it should be, awash in brilliant color. He had felt things he thought he would never be blessed enough to feel. He had found his other half, his lifemate, and had been content knowing that she was alive and well and that it was just a matter of time before they could be joined together as they were meant to be.

She had been young, merely a child, whereas he had lived countless lifetimes but he would have waited an eternity for her if need be. Despite her youth, he had found a sanctuary in her mind. Her spirit, bright and innocent, drew him as the light of a flame draws a moth. It was as if a veil had been pulled from before him and he was seeing the world for the very first time through her eyes. He had felt fresh and renewed. He had found joy in watching her grow and learn. For him, just knowing that she existed for him, that the only thing that stood between them was a few short years, gave him the strength to carry on. Even then he knew that he loved her wholeheartedly, knew he would love her for all time.

Then it seemed as suddenly as he had stumbled upon salvation, it had been ripped away from him in one short, painful moment. Everything, his hopes and his dreams for the future, was snatched from him leaving him bereft and without purpose. He blamed himself. He had witnessed her tormented cries and had been able to anything more than attempt to comfort her from a distance as he healed deep beneath the earth. He should have been there. He would have been there had he been able. His duty to his people, to his Prince, had called him away the one time she had truly needed him to be there to protect her. He had searched countless lifetimes for her and it had only taken him that one night to lose her.

None of that mattered presently, however. There was nothing that could be done now to change anything. He had failed in the most important task a Carpathian male could ever be so fortunate to undertake. No matter that he had vanquished the undead he had set out to hunt, he had failed to put his lifemate first and now he suffered the consequences of his actions. All that mattered to him now was the hunger and the human that had the misfortune to stumble out of a bar and into his path during his time of need.

He lurked in the shadows like the monster he was, following the man at a distance as he lurched down the sidewalk. His fangs lengthened in anticipation as he moved silently in pursuit of his prey. He could hear the blood pumping through the unsuspecting human's veins; hear the pounding of its laboring heart. Such temptation was impossible to ignore in his current state.

He came up behind the human quickly, stealthily, laying a heavy hand on the man's shoulder and turning him around to face him. He grinned, a cruel, ravenous grin. "It's a lovely evening for a walk, yes?"

"What the fuck, man?" The man, obviously intoxicated, took a moment to realize he had been stopped in his trek to wherever it was he was headed. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Shh..." The beast's smile was predatory as he looked over his prey. He caught the man's gaze and held it, silently compelling him to do as he wished. "You're very drunk. You need me to see you home so that you don't stumble and hurt yourself."

"I'm very drunk." The drunkard couldn't drag his eyes away from those of the man before him. He felt fuzzy-headed, his thoughts muddled together from more than just the alcohol he had ingested. The only thing he was certain of was that he needed the stranger to take him home. He swallowed thickly. "I need help."

"Of course you do." The beast rejoiced in anticipation. "Come, this way. I know a faster route. We'll have you home in no time."

The human remained cooperative as the strange man slung an arm around his shoulders as an old friend would do. He didn't hesitate to go along as he was directed down a stretch of dark, poorly-lit sidewalk. The man didn't even blink when they stopped abruptly half-way down the block. He merely moved his head to the side to accommodate the beast as it moved in to feed.

The hunger was nearly overwhelming as he sank his teeth into the flesh of the man's throat. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of the sweet, slightly tangy liquid on the tip of his tongue. He drank deep, swallowing the life-giving fluid as quickly as it filled his mouth. It would be so easy for him to just drink until there was nothing left. The thrill of the kill called to him, whispering promises of being able to experience something other than his own numb existence if only for one moment, to feel. All he had to do was let himself go, give in to the temptation.

What was left of the man tried to rationalize the situation. What was the harm, really? The loss of his soul? That was negligible as far as he was concerned. He wasn't entirely certain he had one to begin with. What was the value of one human life? Would his taking of life not be justified if he could, at least for a few fleeting seconds, escape the colorless, emotionless prison that had become his life? Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Just this once, he promised himself. Just this once...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Edited 8/2/10. Also new material! YAY! **

**As always, I only own my original characters. Everything else belongs to Ms. Feehan.**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 3

Amanda trudged purposefully toward her destination, keeping her head down and her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her. She was well aware that wandering around alone at two in the morning wasn't the brightest thing for her to be doing. It wasn't safe, especially for a woman in this particular neighborhood. The dark alleys were frequent gathering places for junkies and prostitues. Robbery and assaults were frequent and, more often than not, the assailants were never captured. The police didn't seem as concerned about the people who lived in this part of town as they did those in the more affluent areas. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen a patrol car during the time she had lived in the area. She didn't even want to think about the fact that the bars would be closing soon. She hoped to be safe inside the diner before the drunks came spilling out into the street looking for some action.

One day, she told herself, she would get herself together and get enough money scraped together to move someplace nicer, someplace safe. As it was, her job as a waitress in a small restaurant downtown barely covered the rent for her rat-hole apartment and her school tuition. Her father had offered, out of guilt she believed, to help support her while she was going to school part-time but she had refused his assistance. She wouldn't accept anything from him, not after the way she had been treated, not after the torment she had been forced to endure just because she was who she was. She'd decided long ago that she'd rather starve than have anything more to do with the man who had abandoned her.

It wasn't to say that her father hadn't attempted to apologize to her for sending her away. He had on numerous occasions approached her with the intent to make amends. Of course, this had all taken place after his marriage to Marla had fallen apart. It seems that despite her step-mother's self-righteous, God-fearing facade, she was unable to resist the temptations of the flesh and had gone astray with one of her father's business associates leaving her father alone to raise their two sons in her stead. Amanda had surprised herself when she learned that small bit of information through the grapevine. the small spark of dark satisfaction that bloomed within her had unsettled her as she had never been one to revel in someone else's misfortune.

Her father had sought her out after all the drama was said and done. He had shown up right outside her door, crying and disheveled. The last time Amanda had seen him in such a state was the night two uniformed policemen had shown up at their house all those years ago to inform them that her mother had been in an accident. He had stood before her and nearly begged her forgiveness as he apologized for not being more understanding and open-minded. He was sorry he hadn't been there to protect and comfort her as a father should. He was sorry that he had let Marla talk him into something he hadn't really wanted to do in the first place. He should have supported her, he claimed. Above all, he should have loved her despite her flaws.

The damage had already been done, however, and his words had more or less fallen on deaf ears. The bright, bubbly, trusting, little girl she had been once upon a time had died inside Saint Benedict's oppressive walls all those years ago. In her place there was now an apprehensive, timid, insecure, and slightly bitter young woman who barely managed to make it day-to-day while hiding from the world around her. She had no one, really. She wanted no one. It was better just to be alone, she would tell herself. It was safer that way. You couldn't lose what you didn't have.

Amanda shivered against a sudden gust of wind as she rounded the corner at the end of her block and paused when the uneasy feeling she had upon waking suddenly slammed back into her full force. It didn't help that this particular stretch of sidewalk was unusually dark, lit only by a flickering streetlight on the opposite side of the street that no one from the city had ever bothered to repair. She always hated going this way but it was closer to her destination and fewer druggies seemed to congregate in the immediate area. She believed it was probably because it was too dark to find a decent vein to shoot up in. Shaking off her uneasiness, she moved quickly and tried not to think about what might be lurking in the blackness of the shadows.

She had only made it halfway up the block to the darkest stretch of sidewalk when she became aware of someone occupying the space in front of her. Warily, she slowed her pace even though every muscle in her body suddenly urged her to run. The dread she had been feeling since awakening intensified and along with it a strange tingle of nervous anticipation. Something was horribly wrong here. She could feel it all the way down to her bones. Adrenaline flooded her senses and a vague sense of despair and hopelessness flitted around the edges of her consciousness. She resisted giving in to the temptation to open her mind further to investigate, frightened as she was of what she might find if she did so.

As she drew closer, the dim light from the flickering streetlamp revealed to her the back of what appeared to be a tall, well-built man. By the set of his broad shoulders and the tilt of his head, he appeared to be embracing someone. A woman, perhaps? Amanda silently drew closer and squinted in the unsteady light. No, not a woman, it was...another man. She could just barely make out the movement of the first man's head. He appeared to be kissing the other man on the neck. She frowned disapprovingly and shook her head. The nuns would have had a field day with those two.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself and break up what looked like a rather intimate moment, she moved to cross the street. It was then that she caught sight of the second man's glazed look in the flickering light, his ashen face and slack jaw. From her new angle she was able to see the dark stain that was slowly spreading across the man's shirt. She could see the first man's adam's apple bob up and down as he suckled at the other man's neck. For a moment, she stood there in the middle of the street, confused and frightened by what it was she was seeing. Flashes of her early childhood memory came to surface, things she would rather forget. "Oh, my God..."

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Mommy!" The little girl sat huddled in the middle of her small bed, her 'My Little Pony' comforter clutched to her chest in utter fright. Her wide, green eyes were fixed on her bedroom window, on the darkened tree just beyond the glass, on the perch where the monster sat and watched her. It beckoned to her in hushed whispers deep inside her mind, promised her grand things, if she would only open the window and give herself over to its charge. She knew instinctively that the creature was dark and sinister, that its whispers of affection were merely a means to lure her in a vain attempt to save its own damned soul at the expense of her own. It took every ounce of willpower her small body possessed to refrain from doing as the monster asked. A sob escaped her throat. She closed her eyes against the evil thing outside her window. "MOMMY!" _

_There was the sound of bare feet running down the hallway just before the bedroom door burst open. A petite, gentle-looking brunette woman stood in the doorway, her eyes still heavy from having her deep sleep interrupted. The woman flipped on the overhead light, flooding the room with instant brightness. She blinked, allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the change. "Amanda, honey, what's wrong?" _

_Relief flooded instantly through the little girl at her mother's presence. She pointed toward the window. "There's a monster outside in the tree." _

_"Oh, baby..." The woman made her way over to the window to look outside. She carefully inspected the boughs of the tree. She was well aware that her daughter was a bit sensitive and prone to wild imaginings and sometimes frightening visions.. It was the tragic downside to being blessed the type of gift she had. Experience had taught her, as a mother, to never dismiss the child's claims without first being absolutely certain there was nothing to them. "There's nothing out there, sweety." She double checked the lock on the window. It was better to be safe than sorry. She turned back to her daughter. "Maybe you just had a bad dream." _

_"No!" The girl shook her head vehemently in protest. "He was there! I saw him!" _

_The woman frowned and crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to the girl. "Alright. Tell me, what did this monster look like?" _

_"Scary." The girl shivered and cuddled closer to her mother. "He looks really sick but he tries to hide it. I can see what he really looks like, though. He looks like his skin is on too tight. And he has red eyes and long fingernails and sharp fangs..." The girl swallowed audibly. "Sometimes he has blood all over him..." _

_The woman took another weary glance towards the window. "Wow, that is scary." _

_"Mmhmm." The girl nodded her head. "And he tells me things." _

_The woman cocked an eyebrow uneasily and looked back down at her daughter. "What kinds of things." _

_"He tells me that you and daddy don't love me, that he's the only one that really cares about me. He says I belong to him and I just don't know it yet. He say he's going to take me away and we'll be together forever and ever..." _

_"Well, you know that's not true." The woman tried to smile and gave the girl an affectionate squeeze. "Your daddy and I love you bunches and no one is ever going to take you away. Never, never, ever." _

_The girl nodded and seemed to contemplate her mother's words. She wanted desperately to be comforted by them but was unable to shake her fear. "You know what I really think?" _

_The woman stroked the girl's hair comfortingly. "What's that?" _

_The child leaned closer as if sharing a secret. "I think he's a vampire. I think he wants to eat me." _

_The woman couldn't help but smile a bit at the serious expression on the girl's face. "Well, I can certainly guarantee you that no vampire is going to eat you. As a matter of fact..." The woman stood and moved to the bedroom door. "I'll be right back." _

_The girl sat on the bed waiting for her mother's return, her eyes drifting toward the window. To her relief, there was nothing there now but the dark branches of the tree. There were no glowing red eyes boring back into her own, no gleaming, white fangs promising to rend and tear her flesh. The monster was gone. Instead, she sensed something else out there in the night, not evil exactly but something elusive and wild; an opposing force. She actually found herself comforted by the strange presence. She also had the funniest feeling that the vampire, or whatever sort of monster it had been, wouldn't be returning to plague her sleep. A smile pulled at her lips as she pondered this new development. She sank back against her pillows as her mother came back in carrying a wrapped package. Instantly, her curiosity was piqued. "What's that?" _

_"This..." Her mother patted the box. "Was supposed to be one of your birthday presents but I think you need it now." The woman pushed the box into the girl's hands. "Go on, open it." _

_The girl tore into the yellow wrapping paper. Pulling the lid off of the box inside, she found herself staring into a pair of glittering, black, button eyes. "Its a teddy bear!" She pulled the soft, furry brown body out of the box and hugged it to her chest. _

_"Yep." The woman smiled. "I have heard from a very reliable source that monsters, especially vampires, are terrified of teddy bears. So the next time one bothers you, you tell them to get lost or your bear will get them and they'll be so scared that they'll run away." _

_"Really?" The little girl looked up at her mother wide-eyed. _

_"Really." The woman kissed the girl on the forehead and pulled the covers up around her. "Teddy bears make excellent body guards." _

_The girl studied the bear's face. "I think I'll call him Buttons." _

_"Buttons...I like it." Her mother tapped one of his glassy eyes with her manicured fingernail. "It suits him. Now, its time to get back to sl-" _

_There was a sudden, howling sound, like that of a wounded, dying animal. The sound carried rage, pain and disbelief. The sound was enough to set teeth on edge and cause the erruption of gooseflesh. It was unearthly and haunting. It pierced the body and scraped the very soul like fingernails down a chalkboard. _

_The woman's head whipped toward the window, her arms automatically going around her child in a protective manner. "Jesus Christ..." _

_"What was that?" The child shrank back against the headboard, her green eyes open wide, looking to her mother for an explaination and clutching desperately at her knew toy. _

_"It was probably just the wind, sweety." The woman gave her daughter a shakey smile as she rose from where she sat and cautiously approached the window. She half expected to see the monster her daughter had described leering back at her from the other side of the glass. Instead, she found that it had indeed grown quite windy, incredibly so, in fact. The sudden wind lashed violently at the old oak tree outside her daughter's window causing the branches to thrash about in a macabre fashion. She gave a nervous laugh. "Wow, it really is kicking up out there. See, I told you it was probably just the w-" _

_A streak of lightening cut across the sky, lighting the bedroom up as if it were high noon for a brief moment. The accompanying crack of thunder was so loud that it vibrated the house and rattled the windows inside of their frames. _

_"Oh, my God..." The woman peered outside as a heavy barrage of rain began to splatter against the window. She went up on her tiptoes, trying to see through the heavily leafed branches of the tree that blocked view of the outside. "That was really close. It sounded like it hit something." _

_The girl had barely heard a word her mother had said. She was focused on the fuzzy, brown bear in her lap, on the comfort she found in just holding it, on the gentle voice that suddenly filled her head when she looked into those black, button eyes. She took solace in the feeling of security her new toy gave her. She was safe from whatever creature had been lurking outside. Buttons had seen to it. "Mommy, Buttons says that everything is okay now. You were right. He's going to keep the scary monsters away."_

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Edited 8/2/10. Subtle rewrite of the original chapter. Much nicer word flow, I think.**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 4

"Oh, my God..."

He ripped his fangs out of the drunk's neck at the sound of the soft exclamation. He released his prey, allowing the man's limp body to drop gracelessly to the ground at his feet. The beast still called out for blood. He spun around quickly with his body tense and his teeth bared, ready to attack whomever had interrupted his kill and with it his only chance of escaping his own barren, meaningless existence if only for a fleeting moment. He had been so very close.

Instead ripping the interloper's throat open as he had planned, he found himself stumbling backwards, nearly tripping over the crumpled human at his feet. He felt as if someone had bashed him in the stomach with a battering ram. A kaleidoscope of colors exploded violently before his eyes, disorienting him and threatening to drive him to his knees. Emotions washed over him so strongly they nearly caused him to cry out with the intensity of the feeling. For one brief, terrifying second, he believed that he had actually lost his soul and was experiencing the euphoria of the undead. It was only the uneven, ragged breathing coming from the nearly comatose man at his feet that told him otherwise.

A precious moment ticked by allowing his vision to swim back into focus. His breath caught in his throat at the sight layed out before him of the young woman standing in the middle of the deserted street. He felt his heart swell to the point he feared it would burst from within his chest. It was _her_. There was no question about it in his mind. His _lifemate _stood before him. He knew this as surely as he knew anything. She had come to him in his darkest hour, just when he had given up all hope of ever being whole, just as he had desperately prayed she would. It was nothing short of a miracle. _She _was a miracle..._his_ miracle.

He stood completely still for a moment, afraid that if he moved the vision before him would shatter. The love he had felt for her as a child and believed he would never feel again washed over him, compounded now by a new and exciting feeling of desire. He couldn't remember if he had ever lusted after a woman but now found his body reacting to the mere sight of her, hardening and urging him to claim what was rightfully his. It was only the look of terror on her face that kept him from giving in to his baser instincts and taking what belonged to him.

"Sivamet, its really you. You found me..." His voice came out as barely a whisper as he took a careful step forward.

"Stay back!" Her eyes, widened as they were with fear, flitted from him to the man on the ground and back again. "Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!"

He followed her line of sight to the human he had fed from and cursed himself. Had he fallen so far that he possessed so little self-control? He would have killed the human had she not come along, he knew. She, having witnessed his near descent into the ranks of the undead, must think him a monster. He _was_ a monster. That is why he needed her, to balance out the darkness in his soul. "Little one, please, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I'd die first."

Her body tensed as he stepped closer, ready to take flight if need be. "I said don't come any closer!"

_'Csitri...' _He forced his way inside her mind in an attempt to speak with her as he had when she was only a child. _'It is I. Do you not recognize me?'_

"No!" She gasped at the sudden invasion inside her head. She could feel him, the strangely familiar waves of comfort that had consoled her during her early youth, the warm affection and now, a nearly overwhelming desire. Her hands flew to clutch at the sides of her head. Frightened tears gathered in her eyes as she stumbled backwards. This couldn't be happening again, not after all this time. She wouldn't allow it.

"No, no, no..." Amanda squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she struggled against the voice in her head. "Stop it! Stop it!"

He could feel the panic radiating off of her and it filled him with great concern. _'Why do you struggle against me, csitri? You welcomed my presence once.'_

The sudden, soothing wave of love and reassurance that filled her thoughts nearly distracted her from her terror. Even frightened as she was, she found a strange sense of comfort in the familiarity of the sensation. For a moment, it was as if a void within her had been filled. Depraved though it might be, given the situation, the desire to give herself over to the strange man, both mentally and physically, was almost more than she could resist but she wasn't sick, not anymore. She grit her teeth together. "Get out of my head!"

He physically recoiled as he was ejected forcefully from her consciousness. He was taken aback by just how powerfully she had been able to push him out and how badly it had hurt for her to do so. "Amanda..."

She whimpered, backing further away from him. "How-how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, love." The sudden lack of mental contact was excruciating. He needed to touch her, both her mind and her body. The beast roared within him. He needed to claim her. He needed to bind her to him, make her his. He took a step toward her, reaching for her. "Please, don't shut me out, not again. I couldn't bear it."

She scrambled backwards, ducking out of his reach. "I said stay away from me, you...you monster!"

"Sivamet..." He sucked in a sharp breath. She was scared of him. Why shouldn't she be? Guilt, disgust and remorse slammed into him. "I am sorry you had to see me at my weakest. I am more sorry than you can ever imagine but rest assured that it will never happen again, not now. Not when I suddenly have so much to live for. I will not disappoint you again. I swear it."

The door to one of the tenement apartments behind them slammed open, interrupting the moment and revealing a portly, balding, tattooed man. "Hey! What the fuck is going on out here?"

Seizing the momentary distraction as an opportunity for escape, Amanda turned quickly and bolted. Fueled by adrenaline and the need for self-preservation, she ran full speed back in the direction of her apartment. Her feet pounded the pavement, the sound echoing eerily off of the surrounding buildings, as she skid around the corner at the end of the block. She had to get home. She had a feeling that her life as she knew it, and quite possibly her soul, depended on it.

He spun back around quickly at her sudden movement and growled as he watched her disappear around the corner. She moved beautifully, he thought absently, gracefully like a dancer. She was light on her feet, yes, but if she though she could outrun him she was fooling herself. Now that he had found her, he wasn't ever going to let her go again. Issuing a command to the man on the stoop to ensure the drunk he had fed off of received proper medical attention, he dissolved to mist and went in pursuit of his mate.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Edit 8/3/10. Much nicer than the original, if I do say so myself...**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 5

Amanda stood outside the exterior door to her apartment building, fumbling furiously with her keys. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and her breathing came in ragged gasps. Warily, she kept glancing up and down the street as she struggled to get her key inside the lock. Thankfully, it didn't appear as if the man had followed her up the block but she couldn't seem shake the feeling of being watched. Her skin tingled as if unseen eyes were keenly roaming over her body. All she wanted was to get back upstairs to the relative safety of her own small apartment.

Finally managing to slide her key into the lock, she wrenched the door open and slipped inside making sure to lock it securely behind herself. She quickly headed for the rickety staircase, taking the steps two at a time as she made her way back toward her third floor apartment. Only after she had made it safely inside her own dwelling, latching the deadbolt and the chain lock behind her, did she collapse onto the floor in front of her ratty, old couch. Shaking and shivering, she wrapped her arms around her knees and, much like she had on that horrible night 12 years ago, tried to comfort herself.

_"Look at her, Jacob! She's sick! Sick!"_

"No. I'm not sick." She squeezed her eyes shut as Marla's voice echoed in her head. "I'm not...I know what I saw."

Did she really? It was with great effort that she willed herself to calm down enough to think clearly. She tried to rationalize what she had just experienced even as past memories threatened to crush her under their weight. Her experience had been genuine. No matter how badly she wished it was so, it had been no flight of fancy, no wild, imaginary hallucination. She had seen the man as clearly and as plainly as anything else. There was no doubt in her mind that the he had been effectively sucking the blood out of another human being like some sort of, of...

"Vampire..." Amanda shuddered. She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. She had been repeatedly told that there were no creatures of the night, that her childhood claims of monsters lurking in the dark were merely proof of her sickness, that the only blackness dwelled within her own mind. For the first time in her life, she actually wished that were true. Her instincts told her differently, however. She knew beyond a doubt what she had seen. And that voice...

She knew that deep, velvety smooth voice with its slight tinge of an unnameable accent. It had illicited a long-forgotten feeling of nostalgia within her. It had momentarily brought back memories of a faraway childhood, one in which she had felt loved and cherished. It reminded her of the time before her mother had died, before her father had married Marla, before she had been banished from the only home she had ever known. One particular memory stood out from the others, beckoning her, calling to her, pleading for recognition. She nearly choked when it surfaced. "Buttons..."

"Once upon a time, yes. You were so young. It was the only way I could find to be with you."

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Amanda jumped quickly to her feet and spun around. Her heart leaped into her throat. There, standing not three feet away from her, was the man from the street. Now that she was in steady light she could really see him and that perhaps frightened her more than running into him on the dark street had. Now she had no choice but to face him. She swallowed audibly, her mind racing to try to concoct some route of escape even as her eyes drank in the sight of him without any input from her rational mind.

He was tall, she noted, Mentally, she did the calculation and knew that if she stood next to him the top of her head would barely reach his broad shoulders. He was powerfully built and his dark t-shirt and worn jeans clung to him almost like a second skin, doing little to hide the impressive musculature that lay beneath. A soft mop of jet black hair fell over his forehead and curled slighty over his ears. She supposed he would be classified as ruggedly handsome with his sharp, masculine features and about a day's worth of stubble decorating his strong jaw. His most notable feature, however, were his dark, almost black eyes that seemed focused on her and her alone. They reminded her of another set of eyes, eyes that had belonged to a certain childhood companion, and she could feel herself being inadvertently drawn into their depths.

She mentally shook herself. There was a strange man in her apartment, a dangerous man, if what she believed was true. Now was not the time to be worried over how pretty his eyes were. She should be screaming for help. Not that she really expected that anyone would have come to her aid. She knew better than to be so hopeful, especially knowing the type of people who lived in the complex around her. No, they would simply turn up the volume on their television set and ignore the hysterical cries of the odd, yound woman in apartment 3-B. There was no point. Instead, she found herself instead asking the most mundane of questions. "How did you get in here?"

Amusement shined in his eyes. "You left the window open."

Her head swiveled toward the lone window that lead to her fire escape. Sure enough, it was stuck open about an inch from the bottom. It had been that way ever since she had moved to the apartment a little over a year ago. God forbid she ever actually need to use the fire escape because, try as she might, she couldn't get it to close or open any farther than that and the super of her building had never seen it as a priority to repair. A look of bewilderment passed over her features. "How did you..."

"You need to get that fixed." He frowned and took a step toward her. "This neighborhood isn't safe. Anyone off the street could get in here if they felt so inclined." He glanced around the small, dingy apartment, his eyes landing on a scurrying cockroach, before shaking his head in disgust and looking back at her. "I am going to be honest, I am very uncomfortable with these living arrangements. This is not acceptable. You deserve better. I can't allow this."

Amanda took a step back, trying to maintain a safe distance between them. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He took another step forward, ignoring her obvious plea for space. "You know who I am."

"You want me to believe that you're Buttons?" She shook her head in disbelief. "That's crazy. You're not. You can't be..."

He laughed softly. He couldn't even remember the last time he had laughed. It felt wonderful and he had the woman before him to thank. "I'd actually prefer it if you called me Adam, but if you insist on continuing to call me 'Buttons', I have no real objection. As for what I want..." He took yet another step toward her, desire burning in his eyes.

"Stay back." She stumbled backwards away from him until she felt the wall at her back. "Don't come any closer. I swear, I'll scream."

"I would love to hear you scream, little one." A smirk pulled at his lips as he continued his advance. "Although, not for the same reasons you're implying."

He was upon her before she could draw her next breath. His body, hard and unyeilding, pinned her slighter, softer one against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from him, not wanting those disorienting, black eyes looking back into her own. This entire situation screamed of danger and she needed to be able think clearly. She knew that would be an impossibility if she looked at him. A strange mixture of fear and excitement washed over her as she struggled against her body's involuntary response to his close proximity. She felt as though she were suffocating as his hands tangled themselves in her hair and tipped her head back. "Please, don't..."

"Don't what? Touch you?" He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek and down over her lips. "Amanda, look at me."

"No..." Her voice came out as a broken whisper.

"Look at me." He put as much compulsion behind the words as he dared and was rewarded as her eyes cracked open. He smiled down at her when her eyes finally met his own. "There you are."

She wanted to cry. This was more than she could handle. The deep emotions swirling together in the depths of his eyes were overwhelming to her. She had walked numbly through life for the last 12 years and was scarcely able to comprehend the intensity of the love and desire she saw burning in his black gaze. Who was this man and what had she done to deserve this awful torment? Hadn't she already endured enough? A lone tear trekked down her face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine. You were made for me. You are my other half." He blotted the tear away with his thumb as he studied her. In his eyes, a more beautiful creature had never lived. Her disheveled, brown hair hung loose around her face, her soft, pink lips trembled under his gaze and her green eyes, red-rimmed from lack of sleep, he guessed, sparkled in the dim light. "You're beautiful. Do you know that? So beautiful..."

"Please go away..." Her breathing had quickened with his words. He was affecting her in ways she hadn't known were possible. Ways, she knew, that weren't proper. Her mind screamed at her to find some way out of the situation but her body disagreed. It begged to press closer to his. She disgusted herself. This was wrong. This was sinful. This went against everything she had ever been taught. She struggled against him half-heartedly. "Let me go."

"Never," he bent his head and whispered the words into her ear. "I'll never let you go again. You belong to me. We belong to each other..."

She shivered as his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear and gasped when his mouth moved lower to the column of her throat, gently kissing and licking the sensitive flesh. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the wall of its own accord, giving him greater access. Her mind reeled and her stomach clenched in a spasm of pleasure as he continued his assault on her neck. A moan escaped her before she could catch herself.

He smirked against her skin. "You like this."

Her eyes flew open and she shook her head vehemently in the negative. "No!"

"No?" He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound in his chest. He moved one hand to gently caress her breast through the material of her shirt causing her to gasp and arch into his hand. "Your body is telling me a much different story, little one. I think that you like it very much."

She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced as his mouth descended upon her's. Pleasure washed over her at the feel of his lips brushing suggestively against her own. She could do nothing but whimper helplessly as his teeth nipped softly at her bottom lip encouraging her to open for him. Even as he deepened the kiss, the small part of her mind that was still capable of thinking knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't be reacting this way even when she surprised herself by kissing him back with just as much passion. She had, not even an hour ago, seen this man nearly kill someone and now she was writhing beneath him like a wanton whore. Perhaps the nuns had been right about her afterall. Tears pricked at her eyes at the thought and she pulled away from him abruptly. "What are you doing to me?"

"I am loving you, _drag__ă_ ." He caught her face with one hand and pressed another lingering kiss to her lips. "As you are meant to be loved. As is my duty as your lifemate."

Lifemate? Her heart seemed to skip a beat his words. What did he mean? What was happening? Was this man the devil the sisters had warned her about? She was convinced he couldn't be a normal human being. No normal human being could cause the havoc he was creating inside her. Was he some sort of demonic messenger sent here to consume her soul for her wickedness? Would he drag her off to hell and torment her with this sinfulness for all eternity? She shuddered. "God, please help me..."

"Shhh..." He tried to calm her with hushed whispers even as his lips moved purposefully back down her neck, leaving a trail of wet heat behind them. He could feel her fright and confusion and wished there was some way he could allieviate it. Had the circumstances been different, had he not been standing on the precipice of losing his soul, he would have liked to have taken his time with her. He would have liked to let her familiarize herself with him again and let her grow to love him in her own time but he no longer had the luxury of time to spare. As it was, the urgency of his need for her was too great and his patience far too thin. He couldn't wait any longer to claim her, not when he had her so close. She would learn to love him and to rely on him in time, he assured himself. It was the only way. "Please, forgive me..."

"Ah!" The sudden, sharp pain of his teeth sinking into her flesh caught her off guard. Before she could truly even register what was happening and put up a struggle, a wave of delicious heat washed over her. She could feel his lips move sensually against her throat as he drank from her and could hear his pleasured groan as his arms tightened around her. Almost of their own accord, her own hands came up to tangle in his thick hair, pulling him closer and encouraging him to continue his assault. It seemed to go on forever. She wondered, as her eyes became heavy and impossible to hold open any longer, if he intended to drink her dry but found that she really didn't care if he did so long as he continued touching her.

He drank until he felt her grow limp against him. Reluctantly, he raised his head and with a gentle lap of his tongue, sealed the two small wounds in her neck. Sweeping her up in his arms, he made his way back to the old, faded couch and sat, cradling her in his lap as one would a child. With a single thought, his shirt disappeared. Carefully, he made a deep slash into the muscle of his chest directly over his heart. Maneuvering his woman to where her mouth hovered over the incision, he commanded her to drink. Unable to look away from the erotic sight of her mouth pressed against his flesh, he gasped in pleasure as, in her unconscious state, she complied with his demand.

He took a deep, shaking breath and pressed her more closely to his body, burying his face in her hair as he spoke the ancient words of his people that would bind the two of them together forever. "I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Edited 8/12/10. Rewrite of an old chapter. Just cleaned up a bit with bit of added material. Kind of short but the next one should be longer.**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 6

_'Mine.' _

A possessive smile curled Adam's lips, his dark eyes glittered in the darkness as he propped himself up on one elbow to look down upon his dozing mate. Having her body unconsciously curled up against his own in sleep was as close to heaven as he could ever remember being. He touched her reverently, trying to reassure himself that she was real, that he wasn't hallucinating. The pads of his fingers carefully traced her arched brow, the delicate curve of her cheek, traced her lips and down to the hollow of her throat where her pulse fluttered beneath his palm. He committed each tiny detail to memory. He took his time studying her, amazed that he could see her in vivid color, amazed at the plethora of feelings she aroused in him. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a blessing but he wasn't going to question fate. He had waited too long for this moment. He simply drank her in with his eyes, unable to get enough of the sight of her.

She was much different from the last time he had laid eyes on her. Of course, she'd been merely a child then. She certainly wasn't a child now by any means. She had always been rather small for her age and had remained petite. Baby fat, which had made her look innocent and cherubic once upon a time, had melted away to reveal the lush contours of a grown woman. Her tiny, upturned nose and full, pouty lips remained as he remembered and he knew that if she were to open her eyes he would get to see those familiar green orbs, the ones that had haunted him for so long. He had always known that she would grown into a stunning woman but to have such beauty on display right before his eyes nearly took his breath away.

He kissed her forehead gently and rolled onto his back taking her with him and pillowed her head on the broad expanse of his chest. His fingers found themselves buried in her thick, brown hair. He loved the feel of the silky strands sliding between his fingers. Her soft breath feathered across bare his skin in a warm, sensual wave that lit his nerve endings on fire. He was hyper-aware of how soft, how pliant and feminine she felt against his much larger, masculine frame. The feel of her nestled so perfectly next to him caused his blood to heat and his body to harden. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his considerably long life.

The depth and power of his physical desire for her startled even him. It had been so long since he had felt any biological urge other than the need to feed that the pangs of lust nearly disoriented him. His base instincts dictated that he must claim her, join their bodies as well as their hearts and minds. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her creamy, white skin. He yearned to bury himself so deep inside of her that she'd never be rid of him. He longed to see her face transformed by passion that only he could provide her with. He wanted to feel her body seizing around his, hear her angelic voice scream his name as their world shattered around them. The ache was relentless, consuming.

He struggled with himself against the intensity of his feelings. He needed her terribly, yes, but he also knew that he needed to be cautious. Much time had lapsed since their last contact with each other and she had never known him to be anything more than a child's plaything. She would need a bit a time to absorb the situation and he had been much too close to turning and needed to regain some semblance of self-control lest he do something he would regret later on. The dominant male in him demanded he complete the ritual but the part of him that still thought of her as the scared, little girl from all those years ago wouldn't allow it.

He wouldn't force himself on her anymore than he already had, no matter how dire the situation may be. He wanted her to want him, to accept him as he was. He wanted her to love him, to confide in him as she had when she was a child. He wanted her trust and her loyalty. He wanted her to feel for him the love and devotion he felt for her. He had already taken much liberty with her, exchanging their blood without her knowing what was happening and binding them together with the sacred words of his people. It would be enough for now, enough to keep him anchored while he sorted out how to best proceed with her.

Already, he had many questions to ask her that demanded answers. There were things he had picked out of her mind before she had forced him completely out, things that had troubled him greatly. He had seen a deep-rooted apprehension in her that hadn't been there before. Traumatic mental scars ran deep and marred the once tranquil refuge of her mind. The brief glimpse he had stolen told him that she had been neglecting her gift, allowing it to atrophy like an unused muscle. Her once vivid imagination was reduced to nothing more than a burned out shell of its former self. Her self-confidence was shattered, her sense of self-worth nearly non-existent. Her self-loathing had been almost suffocating.

His mate had endured something terrible during the time they had been apart. Something had changed the child he had known and loved so profoundly that he had barely recognized the fractured landscape of her mind in the young woman who now slept curled up beside him. Anger rose up in him then, anger that he had not been there to protect her as he should have been, that he had put himself into a position in which he was unable to reach her in time, to spare her from whatever had done this to her.

It was his fault, he knew. He had failed her at a critical moment. He had not been able to be there for her then but he was here now. They were together once again and he would do everything within his considerable power to ensure they stayed that way. His anger melted into resolve. Her happiness and well-being were paramount. Nothing else had ever mattered more to him. He would do whatever he had to do in order to repair the damage that had been wrought in his absence. In turn, she would save him from a fate worse then death.

Looking toward the grimy window, Adam frowned. Dawn was almost upon them and that meant that he would have to leave Amanda until evening fell once again. With a heavy sigh, he gently rolled her off of his chest to rest against the pillows. Once certain that she was as comfortable as he could make her, he bent his head to hers and placed a soft kiss upon her warm lips before reluctantly rising from beside her and pulling the covers over her still form, tucking them in around her as he had when she was a child, when he had slipped into her room at night on occasion just to watch her sleep and ensure himself that she was indeed safe and sound.

He brushed a stray stand of hair out of her face. His gaze swept over her in a lingering caress and he fought the urge to crawl back into bed beside her and sleep the day away with her in his embrace, regardless of the rising sun. It was with great effort that he forced himself to turn and walk away from her. The thought of leaving her so soon after reacquiring her physically pained him and he wondered how he had managed to survive so long without her.

He could feel the fledgling bond between them working its magic. Already, he could feel the raw, ragged edges of his soul healing as her soothing presence began to entwine with his own. Already, he could feel the light that still flickered somewhere deep inside of her pushing back against the darkness that had accumulated within him over the centuries. Pausing before the slightly open window near the fire escape, he took one final, deep breath, taking in the scent of her that lingered in the small apartment before dissolving into a mist and streaming out into the lightening sky.

'_Sleep well, dragă. I will come back for you tonight. Rest until I return.'_

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Edit...8-13-10. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate your comments. It motivates me to keep on working! Thank you!**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 7

It was the relentless ringing of the telephone that finally broke its way through Amanda's unconsciousness, scattering the dreams that fluttered about inside her head and rousing her from what was, quite possibly, the deepest, most restful sleep she had experienced in her entire life. She struggled desperately to open her eyes. The desire to sleep was so strong that it took all of her willpower to push herself up off of the pillows. That, however, was nothing compared to the great amount of effort it took for her to swing her legs over the side of her bed and heave herself up into a sitting position.

She shook slightly with the exertion and had to fight for a moment against the strong urge just to curl back up in bed. The room swam before her eyes for a moment as she sat perched on the edge of the bed. Her head felt fuzzy and her thoughts muddled, like she was operating in a thick fog. She also felt slightly weak and light-headed. She shook her head to try to clear the cobwebs. As she did so, snippets of the nights events bombarded her mind. She vaguely remembered the bad dream that had awakened her from a restless sleep, she remembered deciding to walk to the diner, the dark, eerie section of sidewalk she had to transverse, the strange encounter, the man that had followed her home...

Sluggishness forgotten, Amanda sat straight up on the side of the bed. The man, no, the monster, had followed her home. He had somehow gotten inside her apartment. Her breath hitched in her throat at that thought that he may still be there waiting for her to wake. Her eyes darted frantically around her cramped, little space. She relaxed only slightly when she saw no evidence of the stranger's presence.

Who was he? He had claimed he was her childhood companion, a teddy bear, long destroyed by her father. It was insane, she knew, to believe something so ridiculous but she couldn't get his eyes out of her head. Those glittering, black eyes had been such a big part of her younger years that she was almost tempted to believe it. Perhaps, she mused, she was just lonely and longing for the loving, comforting friend she had known as a child. This man had been anything but comforting. Truthfully, he had scared her to death.

She knew instinctively that he was dangerous, possibly deadly. Even if she hadn't witnessed the frightening scene out on the street, there was something about the way he moved, the way he carried himself, that screamed of a predatory nature, that hinted of the power that laid dormant in every bulging muscle. He had given her the impression of a barely tamed, wild animal. It was as if just beneath the surface of his wickedly handsome facade lay a wild, snarling beast ready to kill at a moment's notice. Yet, she had also seen affection, loyalty, and honor swirling deep inside his eyes.

She found herself confused by his duality. While she had no doubt that he was capable of viscious cruelty, when he had touched her he had done so with the utmost care. He had handled as if she were a precious treasure, possessive and tender at the same time. The way he had looked at her with so much need had frightened her. No man had ever looked at her like that before, like she was the only woman left on the planet, the only one capable of fufilling them. He had gazed upon her with a voracious hunger burning in the depths of his dark eyes. It was as if he had been starving to death and wished to take sustenance in her, to devour her until there was nothing left.

She shuddered at that thought as she once again remembered the run in on the sidewalk. Did she truly believe what she had seen? Had he really been drinking the man's blood like some sort of vampire? Had he drank hers? Suddenly fearful, her hands flew to her neck, searching for any evidence of assault. Other than some soreness in the spot where her neck met her shoulder, which she could easily attribute to an awkward sleeping position, her search came up empty. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention to the rest of her body.

For the most part, she was still fully clothed. The light jacket she had been wearing over her long-sleeved t-shirt had been removed and was draped neatly over the back of a chair. Her shoes had also been removed and were together, tucked under the edge of the bed. There was no indication that the man had done anymore than attempt to make her comfortable before placing her in bed. At least, she mused, the vampire/stranger hadn't tried to take advantage of her.

Almost as soon as she had the thought, she had visions of the two of them tangled together in bed that caused a strange warmth to blossom in the pit of her stomach. She blushed as she remembered his hard, masculine frame pressed tightly against her softer, feminine one. Her face blazed scarlet at the memory of her body's violent reaction to his close proximity. Never in her 20 years on this Earth had she ever felt such an intense physical need. It had been pure, unadulterated lust. It was the sort of hedonistic perversity she had always been counseled against, first by Marla and then by the nuns at Saint Benedict's. He had somehow broken through her years of resolve and careful grooming to call to something primal within her, something that yearned to be free and experience the type of pleasure that she somehow knew he was capable of providing.

"No!" She shook her head violently as she tried to rid herself of the unclean thoughts. Something was wrong with her. She wasn't one of _those _girls. She didn't seek out the comfort of men. In fact, she avoided them whenever possible. Honestly, she found herself put off by them. She didn't like them touching her, breathing on her, crowding her personal space. She had long ago accepted the fact that she simply wasn't interested in the opposite sex even as she watched other girls her own age primp and flirt and go out on dates.

She had chalked up her lack of enthusiasm to the teachings of her childhood, planted by Marla and cultivated within the walls of Saint Benedict's. Lust was a sin. Pleasure paved the way to hell. Sex was a chore, a duty not to be enjoyed but to be performed in the service of ones husband. What she had experienced with the stranger, what she had felt, was nothing short of depravity and she could feel tears of shame beginning to burn in her eyes. She blinked them away quickly, the sound of the still-ringing phone drawing her back to the present.

With much effort, she picked herself up off of the bed and moved woodenly toward the living room. Her movement was jerky and uncoordinated. Her legs felt like two leaden weights dragging her down. Her eyes seemed to get heavier the farther she moved from the bed. Her neck tingled and she rubbed at the spot where her shoulder met the column of her throat. The walk to the phone, not more than five feet away, seemed incredibly long and taxing. All she really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep off the strange tiredness she felt. Perhaps she would, she mused, as soon as she figured out who needed to speak to her so badly as to ring her phone nonstop. She reached for the receiver and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded unnaturally loud in her ears and she noticed for the first time, the strange taste in her mouth. It was slightly coppery, as if she had been sucking on a handful of pennies. She made a mental note to brush her teeth as soon as she got off the phone.

"Well, what do you know..." A gruff, grating, male voice crackled through the line. "You're not dead. I've been trying to call you for over an hour."

"Randy?" Amanda's eyes furrowed in confusion. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The voice sounded irritated. "Are you planning on gracing us with your presence this evening or what?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" The man mocked her. "The last I checked your shift started at three. Its four o'clock. You're an hour late. Are you coming in or am I placing an ad for a new waitress tomorrow?"

Amanda brushed a slightly shaky hand through her messy hair, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Four? In the afternoon?"

Randy snorted inelegantly. "No, sweetheart, in the morning. Jeez, what are you, high?"

"But, it can't be four. That would mean I've slept all day." Amanda swallowed thickly. Something wasn't right. Sure, she was completely exhausted from lack of sleep lately and the frightening encounter she'd had couldn't have helped matters but there was no way she could have slept so long. Maybe, she thought, Randy was the one who was high and had nothing better to do than harass her in the early hours of the morning. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Randy scoffed. "Didn't they teach you how to tell time in that fuckin' convent you grew up in?"

Amanda's mouth dropped open at his questione but she refused to give in to the tempation to fire back a nasty response. Instead, her eyes sought out her bedside clock and widened when she saw the neon numbers blinking back at her. Someone, she noticed, had turned off her alarm and her thoughts immediately went back to the stranger that had been in her apartment. "Oh, my God..."

"What?"

"I...uh..." She stuttered. Would it do any good to tell someone? Should she tell Randy? Would Randy even care? Probably not. If she should be telling anyone it should be the police, though she doubted they would care either given the area in which she lived. "N-nothing, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late..."

"Whatever." Randy snorted. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Amanda nodded as if her boss could see her. She definitely couldn't lose her job, crappy though it may be. She needed every penny she could scrape together just to keep a roof over her head and food in her belly. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Twenty minutes. Not a minute more or you'll be out on your ass, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Amanda replied as the phone went dead in her ear. She noticed her hand shaking as she hung up the receiver. She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She couldn't afford to have a nervous breakdown right now. Whatever had happened, it was over now. Her apprehension still lingered but the man was gone. That was what was important.

_'Out of sight, out of mind.'_ She repeated the words over and over to herself like a mantra as she dragged herself back toward her bedroom to get ready for work, all the while unconsciously rubbing at the aching spot on her neck.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Edit 8/16/10...hope you like!**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 8

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Yes, ma'am?" Amanda, juggling three, heaping plates of food, looked over her shoulder to the customer at the table behind her and did her best to smile.

The woman scowled up at her. "Its been over 30 minutes since I ordered. All I wanted was a salad. Is my food coming or what because I can just as easily go across the street and eat there if this is the kind of service you people have here."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Give me one second and I'll check with the kitchen and have it right out to you." Amanda sighed internally, ignoring the lady's mumbled comment about what a terrible waitress she was, and turned her attention back to the three men seated before her. She carefully placed the teetering plates in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get for you gentlemen?"

"What the fuck is this?" The man seated closest to her scowled down at his plate. "This isn't what I ordered."

"Oh, umm...I'm sorry, sir. Let me see," Amanda bit her lip as she dug around in her apron pocket for her order pad. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I have you down for the meatloaf with smothered, mashed potatoes..."

"And I'm telling you I didn't order this shit." The man gave her a challenging glare, daring her to contradict him.

Amanda took a deep breath and blew it out slowly through her nose. She could tell right away that it would do no good to argue with the man. It was what he wanted. She could tell from the stormy, black aura that radiated from him that he was one of _those _people. He was the kind of person that wasn't happy unless they were making someone else miserable. The kind that got off on other people discomfort and pain. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Besides that, she felt absolutely terrible and wasn't in the mood to butt heads. Instead, she nodded meekly and picked up the plate. "I'm sorry, sir. Its my mistake. I'll take this back. Is there something else I can put in for you?"

Disappointment flickered in the man's eyes at her acquiescence and he snorted. He really had been looking for an argument, a little drama to liven up an otherwise uneventful evening. He was more than a bit peeved by the woman's reluctance to engage him in a verbal spar. "Nah, just bring me some goddamn water...and make it quick."

"Coming right up." Amanda turned and headed back toward the kitchen with the man's plate and a frown on her face. What she would't give just to be able to go home and crawl back into her bed. She, not for the first time, found herself wishing that she hadn't gotten up to answer her phone.

"Miss? Can I get my food sometime today?"

Amanda sighed and gave the insistent customer a quick nod. "Your salad. I'll check on it right now." She disappeared behind the swinging doors, plopped the plate down on the prep counter and slumped against the wall, closing her eyes in thanks for a short reprieve from the influx of difficult, demanding diners. The passed three and a half hours had been absolute hell for her and she still had three hours left until her shift ended. She hoped she could survive that long.

Her stomach lurched as the smells wafting from the other side of the kitchen hit her nose. She'd felt slightly sick ever since she'd gotten to work. The scent of cooking food only added to the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was hungry but even the thought of eating anything made her want to run to the bathroom and retch her guts out. If that weren't bad enough, she'd struggled with an opressive feeling of melancholy all evening. She had felt much the same way when her mother had died and all she wished to do was sit down somewhere private and bawl her eyes out.

"You look like shit."

Amanda cracked her eyes open. "So you've told me several times already tonight." She turned her head to look at Monica, her fellow waitress and the closest thing she had to a friend, which wasn't really saying much considering she really didn't have any.

"Well you do." Monica popped the wad of gum in her mouth and twirled a strand of sleek, blond hair around her index finger as she looked the other woman up and down. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe you should go home."

Amanda smiled tiredly at the blond. "No, I'll be alright. I think I might be coming down with something. I feel kind of sick to my stomach, that's all."

Monica frowned, her brown eyes full of concern. "Think its something you ate? I might have some Rolaids or something in my purse..."

"I haven't eaten anything today. Just thinking about it makes me want to gag." Amanda sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just felt kind of blah ever since I got up."

Monica nodded in sympathy. "You look tired."

"I am tired." In truth, she was exhausted. She had every right to be. She shuddered as she mentally replayed the events from the previous night. One hand came up of its own accord to rub at the aching, tingling spot where her neck joined her shoulder. In her mind, she could see the stranger, see his sensuous mouth descending to capture her own, feel his teeth scraping along the tender flesh of her neck, making her moan, and then...

_"Please, forgive me..." _

Her eyes widened and a terrified gasp escaped her as she clamped her hand down over the spot on her neck. He had bitten her She tried to hold onto the horror of feeling the man's teeth sink into her flesh, tried to ignore the erotic undercurrent the tenderness of his embrace and the insistence of his mouth had created. It was no use. The vision caused an unfamiliar heat to coil deep inside of her, an ache she didn't recognize and was afraid to acknowledge.

The fantasy quickly evaporated as her fear rose overtook it. She was sick, both physically and mentally. Her body was plagued with discomfort just as her mind was plagued with sinful thoughts. Was it possible the man had given her some kind of disease when he had bitten her? Could that be the reason she felt so terrible? Had he infected her with something? Could rabies be contracted from a vampire? Wasn't rabies fatal? Her breathing hitched and her eyes widened in panic.

"Hey," Monica touched her shoulder lightly. "You okay?"

Amanda jumped at the sudden contact and chastised herself. She was getting ahead of herself. She wasn't even absolutely certain the man had actually bitten her. The memory of the sensation was real enough but the actual events were still fuzzy in her mind and she hadn't seen any marks. For all she knew, she had hallucinated the entire fiasco. She hoped that was the case. She would worry about rabies when she began foaming at the mouth. "I had a rough night. I guess I'm still a little on edge."

Monica pursed her lips, sensing there was more to the story. "Are you having bad dreams again? Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Amanda shook her head negative. "No, Monica, its alright. I'd rather just forget about the whole thing. I appreciate the offer, though."

"Are you sure?" Monica tilted her head thoughtfully. "It might help if you got it off your chest."

"No, I'm fine. Really..." Amanda sighed and straightened back up. "I've got to get back out there. I'm sure the natives are probably starting to get restless."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Monica allowed the change in conversation and peaked out from behind the swinging doors. "Its like there's an asshole convention or something going on tonight." The blond turned back to the other woman. "Since you don't want to talk, why don't you rest for a few? I'll get your tables. Just tell me who needs what."

"You don't have to do that," Amanda protested.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Monica gave her a nudge. "Take a little break. You look like you're about to fall over. I've got this. Just tell me what needs to be done and I'm on it."

Amanda's shoulder's slumped tiredly. A little break from the chaos did sound heavenly. "Are you sure?"

Monica nodded. "Positive."

"Alright, just remember that you asked for it." Amanda sunk down onto a bar stool next to the prep counter.

Monica grinned. "Hit me with your worst."

Amanda looked at her gratefully. "Table six is waiting on a salad and the big guy at ten needs a glass of water."

"Consider it done. Sit down and chill out for a while." Monica smiled as she backed her way out through the doors and into the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day seemed to drag on agonizingly slow. The sun seemed to take forever to begin its slow sink over the horizon. As soon as it was physically possible, Adam burst through the soil, immediately scanning his surroundings for any sign of danger. Finding himself alone, his mind instinctively reached out, searching for his mate. He needed to touch her mind, to know that she was real and that her reappearance in his life hadn't just been a figment of his desperate imagination. After so many years of darkness he couldn't survive losing her again.

Immediately, he knew something was amiss. She was not where he had left her. She was not even in the squalid, little apartment she called home. The breath hissed out of him and his teeth flashed white in the dim light of the cellar he had found to rest the day away in. How she had managed to shake the strong compulsion to sleep he had put upon her, he didn't know. All he was certain of was that she had left the security of the safeguards he had put in place to protect her while he couldn't be there to watch over her. The idea of her wandering outside of the safe perimeters he had set for her both frightened and infuriated him. She had no comprehension of the possible danger she unwittingly invited. He would not allow such recklessness to continue.

Moving out of the cellar, he made his way up the rickety steps and into the kitchen of the old, abandoned house he had found to inhabit. Unlike some of his kind who had chosen to put down roots in a particular area, he had become something of a vagrant in recent years. He had moved numbly from place to place, finding rundown, forgotten structures to stay in, feeding when he hungered and destroying the undead when he ran across them as was his duty to his Prince. Ancient as he was, his had been a bleak, barren, colorless existence. The passed 12 years since he had last seen his mate had been especially hard on him, testing his resolve and pushing him to the very brink of madness.

Adam took a deep breath, calming himself as best he could. It would do no good to return to her agitated. It would only frighten her and push her further away. He reminded himself that it was different this time. She wasn't the child she had been all those years ago. She was a woman ripe for the picking. Before, honor and morals had bound him to a strict code of conduct where she had been concerned. Now that she was of age, he would be able to exercise his right to her and claim her properly. The boundaries that had dictated their previous relationship were now null and void leaving him free to pursue her as he wished. The dreams he had given up as lost were starting to reshape themselves in his mind. Already he pictured them together with a home and a family, two things he scarce believed he deserved but wanted desperately.

Right now, though, she was out there somewhere unprotected. His first priority was to find her and ensure her wellbeing. It was a simple enough task. He had exchanged their blood. He had spoke the ancient words of his people, binding them together for all time. He wouldn't lose her again. He couldn't. She may have locked him out of her mind but she could do nothing about the fact that they were irrevocably tied to one another. A cruel smile touched his lips. There was nowhere she could go that he couldn't find her. Once he found her, he would never again allow her to leave his side.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is pretty much going to be all new material from here on out. Sorry about the long wait between this one and the last one. Wish me luck!**

Dark Absolution: Chapter 9

The diner where Amanda worked evenings was simple enough for him to find. Six blocks from the dingy apartment that she called home, the restaurant was in an only slightly better part of town. Adam stood outside on the sidewalk and intently gazed through the large, plate glass window into the small restaurant, watching a petite, blond waitress scamper from table to table but saw no sign of his lifemate. He could feel her inside, though, and his every instinct screamed at him to barge his way in, find her, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her off somewhere away from prying eyes but he knew better than to entertain that notion.

Running a hand through his dark, disheveled hair and straightening the collar of his jacket, he pushed his way through the door and into the restaurant. His eyes roved carefully over the occupants of the dining room as he searched for her face in the crowd. His need to simply see her was almost painful. She was close, he could sense her, but she wasn't at any of the tables or hidden in any of the booths. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as his gaze wandered back toward what could only be the entrance to the kitchen. She was back there, he knew it. He took a step in that direction, intent on claiming what was rightfully his.

"Can I help you, sir?"

A hand fell on Adam's arm, halting him. His head snapped back around and he found himself looking down into a pair of muddy, brown eyes. His only thought had been of his lifemate and he hadn't caught a word of what the woman had said. "Excuse me?"

The blond waitress cleared her throat nervously as the man's deep, velvety-smooth, slightly accented voice washed over her causing a blush to warm her face. She smiled shyly, flipping a tress of vibrant, blond hair over her shoulder even as her gaze wandered appreciatively over his powerful body. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips as she met his gaze, her attaction to him obvious. "I asked if there was _anything_ I could help you with."

Adam, amused by the woman's blatant flirting, allowed himself to smile back at her. He wanted Amanda to look at him like that, with desire and hunger in her eyes. "I'd like a table for two. My life-..." Adam caught himself and cleared his throat before speaking again. " My _fiancee_ should be joining me very shortly."

"Ah, of course." The blond sighed dejectedly, disappointment flashing in her brown eyes. She couldn't help but be envious of whomever this man would be meeting. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, the very definition of masculinity. He had an old world elegance about him and seemed to radiate power and authority. "A nice, private booth, then?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, please. That would be perfect."

"Follow me, please." The waitress maneuvered her way across the dining room to an empty booth tucked away in the back corner of the restaurant. Every step she took, she was aware that the eyes of every woman in the place were on the man trailing her. "Will this be alright?"

"This is fine." Adam sat down and regarded her politely as she sat a menu in front of him.

The blond bit her lip and twined her fingers together nervously. "Is there anything else I can get for you while you wait?"

A slight smile curved the corners of Adam's lips. "No, but if you'd be so kind as to let Amanda know I'm here waiting for her I'd be most appreciative."

The waitress nodded vigorously, eager to do as he asked. "Sure, I'll-" Realization struck her. She looked at him dumbstruck. "Wait...what? Amanda?"

"Is there a problem?" Adam glanced toward the kitchen, the urge to simply walk in and take her as he wished returned stronger than ever.

"What? No!" The waitress shook her head. "No...no problem. Its just...she's never, um..."

Adam cocked an eyebrow curiously. "She's never what?"

"She's never mentioned you, that's all. " The woman quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. "She's never even talked about having a boyfriend let alone said anything about her being engaged. I mean, I've worked with her for a little over a year and you'd think she would have at least mentioned it in passing." The waitress laughed. "Amanda has a fiance. This is just...wow. I was seriously starting to worry about the girl."

"Yes, well..." Adam shrugged and gave the woman a friendly smile. From the buzz of excitement the woman exuded over his claim, he could tell she was pleased that his mate had, well, a mate. He decided that he liked this woman very much. "I'm sure she had her reasons for not sharing. There were circumstances that kept us apart from one another for quite some time. It was a very...difficult time for us both. But, now that I've reacquired her I have every intention of making up for the time lost to us starting right now."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then." The blond waitress smiled brightly and extended her hand. "I'm Monica, by the way. Monica Sloane."

"Adam Cardei." Adam took the hand she offered and shook it. "Its very nice to meet you."

"You, too. I just can't believe it." The waitress giggled and shook her head. "Oh, but here I am talking you to death when you came here to see your girl. Let me run to the back and grab her for you."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." Adam chuckled as he watched the waitress scamper off toward the kitchen, rebuking a patron on the way to 'keep his pants on' when he dared to try to flag her down for a refill on his beverage. Once the blond was out of his sight, his mind immediately turned to more pressing matters. The most important being how to make up for the twelve year gap in the relationship with his lifemate when she had known him as nothing more than a plush, stuffed plaything. His confidence and sheer determination that nothing would further hinder him from having the one woman who had been created solely for him soothed him slightly. The worst was over, he told himself. Absolutely nothing would come between them this time. Come Hell or highwater, he would have his lifemate.

To be continued...

**Just a short little something to get things rolling again. I hope to get to work on the next chapter this weekend.**


End file.
